


Trusting

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, Gen, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 45. “Do you trust me?” Prompted by soulofevil





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



May pressed herself up against the nearest rock, it was dark, windy on the remains of Earth. Though there was no mistaking the hungry Roach prowling toward her. It was drooling, and made a hideous noise like cymbals rattling together as it picked its way across barren terrain toward her. May tensed, never taking her eyes off it when suddenly something thin and orange swung into her field of view. It wrapped itself around the shrieking Roach before turning it's twisted body to ash. A familiar leather jacket followed soon after.

"Reyes?" She asked, he was absolutely the last person she expected to see. She pushed herself up, using the boulder for support, watching as he reached over to pick up his chain before wrapping around his chest.

"Agent." He said walking over to her, glancing down at her leg. "Do you trust me? I've got somewhere we can go, but you've got to trust me."

Anywhere would be better than here, so she nodded. "I can walk." She snapped when he made a move toward her.

"Alright, but we've gotta hustle, this place is crawling with those things." and made a hand motion behind him towards the ash pile.


End file.
